


Getting Behind the Wheel

by keatingannalise



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Driving, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keatingannalise/pseuds/keatingannalise
Summary: Miranda learns how to drive
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Getting Behind the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction ever so I apologize for any mistakes. Please leave a comment, some feedback would help a lot

As they got in the car Andy simply couldn’t keep her smile off her face. She was sure Miranda was still avoiding her eyes because of her recent discovery. Andy doesn’t actually feel bad about that, because when she found out about it Miranda seemed about two seconds from tearing her head off. But after two years of dealing with her girlfriend, she was kind of used to it, Miranda’s fuming eyes still affect her of course, it was just that she had by now learned some ways to at least tame it. Thanks to that Andy can now say she managed to get Miranda Priestly behind the wheels of a car, and ready to drive it for the first time.

“I don’t know why I let myself get carried away with this idea of yours. I have no clue the reason why someone like me would ever need to learn how to drive.”

“Honey, we’ve been through this a bunch of times, technically no you don’t NEED to do this, but if you actually want the twins to learn now that they’re going away to college you’re gonna have to do this.”

Miranda rolled her eyes and started “Well, now that I think about it I can always follow the ‘do what I say, not what I do’ line of thought.”

“If you think that, it’s ok, sure. But when the girls refuse to get a license, which you know is likely to happen if you don’t go through with this, do you really want to think about them using public transportation?

The mere thought made Miranda look disgusted. “I always wanted to see my children grow up and become young women, but really why must they insist that I get a license before they do is appalling.”

”Well fair is fair, and we`re here. So let`s do it, it`s an automatic car, this is not the end of the world.”

Immediately as the words left her mouth she regretted it. When Andy looked at her girlfriend and saw that her hands were actually shaking she made a move to hold them. 

“Look, if you don`t want to do this, we don`t need to go through with it, we`ll go home, take a bath, and I`ll do anything you want, how about that?”

“Don`t you dare use sex to get me out of this, you`re the one who insisted that Cassidy and Caroline had a point, now you`re going to have to deal with this.”

Miranda started the car and put her foot on the pedal. “This can`t be that hard, I saw Greg do it for years when we went on road trips with the girls”

And that was the first time Miranda Priestly ever drove a car.

*

Andy wasn’t surprised by how fast Miranda got used to driving, when you own a top of the line Mercedes-Benz it shouldn’t be that hard. But parallel parking on the other hand, a completely different story altogether.

“Miranda, look at me. You’re going to be fine, the worst case scenario is you hit another car, which I have to remind you, isn’t that bad because you can just pay for the damages.” 

Miranda just got red and started staring and that’s when Andy realized. “Oh...”

“Quite.”

“You do know this isn’t the end of the world, right? I mean... you’re great at a lot of things, you don’t have to be perfect at this too.”

“Andrea, I do love you, but please stop talking.”

The car fell silent except for Miranda’s breathing.

“I’m going to need you to get out of the car”

“What? Are you sure?

“Yes.” 

Just by the tone of her voice Andy could tell it was taking Miranda a lot of effort to speak in a civilized manner. So Andy left, and decided to go for a walk, since it was clear her presence was making Miranda even more unnerved. She just hoped Miranda’s ego could handle failure if she didn’t manage it.

* 

When Andy finally heard the front-door she waited silently on the couch in the den, hoping Miranda wouldn’t take too long to go upstairs. It’s been five hours since she got out of the car and left Miranda to her own devices to learn how to parallel park. 

Miranda’s face when she finally showed up was undoubtedly _smug _. At that Andy couldn’t help but laugh out loud. After that she stood up, and made a smooth bow movement.__

__“Ok, you got me, my dear, I do apologize, judging by the look on you face when I left I figured you’d come home like nothing ever happened and would never mention driving or parallel parking again.”_ _

__Miranda’s smile looked exactly like a shark. “Well, darling, you would never guess what I’m capable of doing”_ _

__“You’re so full of shit. What did you do? Waited there until you got enough courage to finally try it? Payed someone to teach you? Maybe accepted help from a stranger?”_ _

__At the last option Miranda gulped and Andy just stared._ _

__“I can’t believe this”_ _

__Miranda replied slowly and very clearly “We will not talk about this again, but yes, I might’ve accepted an elderly woman’s help. I’m fully capable of taking advice, even from people I don’t know”_ _

__Andy’s unsuccessful attempt at holding back a smile received a glare from Miranda but besides that her girlfriend remained quiet, so she knew Miranda wasn’t really angry._ _

__“Oh please let me tell Caroline and Cassidy, they’ll be absolutely thrilled that their mom, the one and only Miranda Priestly learned how to parallel park with the help of a kind elderly lady”_ _

__Miranda narrowed her eyes and muttered “Don’t you dare”_ _

__“I wouldn’t, I do love being alive very much, thank you.” She gave Miranda a quick peck on the cheek and sprinted out of the room before she had the chance to reply._ _


End file.
